Untitled part 2
by saxclarinet
Summary: Sorry it took so long to post


Amy pressed the bug to the bottom of the table as she set down the glasses "Will there be anything else

A half an hour later on the highway.

"So you know all about this huh?" Darien asked from over in the passengers seat.

"Not exactly. I know that we are going to your brother's lab and it is my assignment to make sure that nothing goes wrong." 

"So you don't know about the gland?"

Amy looked sideways at Darien, from the driver's seat. "The gland?"

"Darien, that's classified." Kevin chimed in from the back seat.

"Oh the old need to know." Amy and Darien said simultaneously.

"Well, I always hated that so I'm gonna break that rule." Darien said looking toward the back seat."So my brother put this gland in my head, that secretes this chemical called quicksilver, and quicksilver bends light and, makes me invisible."

"Right, well, I'm glad you didn't tell me."

"You don't believe me?" Darien asked.

Amy just looked over at him. "Are you on any medications?"

"Actually yeah. See Arnaud messed with the gland so if I don't get my shot of counteragent I go crazy."

"He's telling the truth." Kevin said.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that your brother put a gland in your head that makes you invisible, and the only drawback is that a terrorist messed with it, and you need counteragent?I may work for the FBI but I'm not that gullible guys. Sorry." Amy exclaimed with a smile.

"Here, I'll prove it to you." Darien said quicksilvering.Amy turned to the passenger's seat with a look of total shock on her face. Darien desilvered and said. "You should watch the road." Amy turned back to the road unable to say anything for a moment.

"How did you do that?" Amy said finally regaining her senses. 

"I told you, it's a gland."

"Right, it's a gland." Amy repeated dazedly.

"So anyways." Darien continued. "We are going to my brother's lab to get the gland out of my head."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want the gland out?"

"First of all I don't like working for the government and I don't like going crazy if I don't have my shot."

"You didn't originally work for the government?"

"No I was going to prison on my third strike."

"For what?"

"I used to be a thief."

"Of coarse, if you're going to make someone invisible why not someone who knows what to do with it." Amy said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah well, it's not like I get to do whatever I want with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said before if I don't get my shot I go crazy.And the Official can withhold counteragent when ever he sees fit."

"Is it effective?"

"You know something you ask a lot of questions."

"Federal Bureau of Investigation. It's my job to ask a lot of questions."

"You know, I always wondered why anyone would want to work for the government.Since we're conducting question and answer session, why do you voluntarily work for the government?"

"Well Darien, that's a long story. Not as unbelievable as why you're here but it's because of a philosophy I have."

"I'm listening."

"Well I think that in life everyone has a effect on the people around them. Maybe because of they're job, or maybe some indirect way. So once you realize this you have a choice. Either make a good impact on others or just blow it off like you don't care, and make someone's life miserable."

"Wait a minute here. You're saying that I blow it off and make people's life miserable being a thief and you make a good impact being FBI?" 

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying that if I make the world a little more bearable for just one person then I've made a difference. Kinda like a meaning of life thing." 

"There are other ways to do that other then working for the FBI."

"I know, but I'm good at asking a lot of questions." Amy said with a smile.

"Yes you are." Darien replied returning the smile.

Darien was starting to like her.The first time they had met, when Hobbes had gotten shot, Darien thought that she was just another FBI jerk that had gotten his partner shot, but now she seemed a little more human then the rest of them. He didn't know exactly why he felt that way, but if given the chance they could become friends. 

To be continued

I promise


End file.
